Daddy's Little Girl
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: There are a lot of stories out there about Gabriella growing up and her dad having a hard time but this story is different. In this story her father is changing and Gabriella is the one having a hard time. MAJOR Troyella!
1. Normal Day

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE…..

A hand reached over and smacked the blaring alarm clock turning it off. Gabriella Montez pulled her hand back and rolled onto her back laying her arms at her sides. A larger figure walked into her room and smiled.

"Gabriella wake up" the figure said.

Gabriella groaned. "Annoying daddy go away".

The figure Greg Montez smirked. He walked over to his little girl and lifted her right arm and said "Annoying? You little missy need to be taught a lesson" and then starting to squeeze his daughters sides. She let out a squeal and burst into giggles wiggling trying to escape.

"Da…dad…daddy… st…stop Gabriella giggled.

"You know the magic words Gabi dear" her father teased still tickling her sides.

"You're….th…the…best…da…dad…daddy ev…ever" Gabriella laughed.

Greg stopped and laughed a long with his daughter. It was normal for him to wake his daughter up by tickling her. It was one of the reasons why she never woke up to her alarm. Gabriella and Greg were very close. They had always been a close family but a few months ago Gabriella's mother died in a car crash and it has been Gabriella and her father ever since. Gabriella knew it father would date again but she had faith he would do what was best for both of them not just him.

"Ok sleepy head time to get up and get dressed. Breakfast is cooking" Greg told his daughter.

Gabriella nodded and climbed out of bed. She quickly showered and got dressed. She raced into the kitchen and sat down at the table just as her father put her plate down.

"Right on time as always angel" her daddy smiled.

Gabriella took a bite of her eggs and smiled back "Great eggs as always daddy" she replied.

"Is Troy picking you up today" Greg asked

Troy was Gabriella's childhood best friend but also her boyfriend of two years. She blushed and smiled just hearing his name.

"Yes daddy. He is dropping me off also" Gabriella replied.

Greg nodded and before he could say anything the doorbell rang. While Gabriella finished her breakfast Greg answered the door. Troy walked into the kitchen with Greg behind him. He poked Gabriella in the sides making her almost choke on her food from the giggles.

"Hey Beautiful" he greeted.

"Hey babe" she replied.

"You ready for school" Troy asked?

Gabriella nodded.

She gave her dad a kiss goodbye and left with Troy. School went by as usual for Gabriella and before she knew it Troy was dropping her back off. He had to go visit his grandfather who was sick so he couldn't stay over. She went inside and put her bag down by the door.

"Daddy I'm home" she called.

Before she knew what was happening her father picked her up swung her around got her upside down causing her shirt to fall and blew a giant raspberry on her bare stomach causing laughter to escape her lips. Greg laid half Gabriella body on the couch. Stomach down was on the couch the rest was hanging off the edge leaving Gabriella defenseless. Greg took that most and tickled her daughter still bare stomach and she broke out into more laughter.

"Ok…ok…I can….brea…the" Gabriella gasped in laughter

Greg stopped his attack and helped his daughter up.

"How was school" he asked?

"Normal" she answered.

"Lots of homework"?

"Not" she answered softly.

Greg knew something was wrong by her tone of voice.

"Is there anything I can do to help" Greg asked?

"I need your help but I'm scared it will upset you" she whispered.

Greg took a seat on the couch and patted his lap.

"Come here angel" he said.

Gabriella went and sat on his dad's lap.

"You know you can tell me asking baby girl" her father said softly stroking her hair gently.

"I have to do a report on who inspired me the most and……I was going to do mommy but…" Gabriella trialed off as her eyes filled with tears.

"But what baby girl" Greg asked concerned.

"Well one I don't want your feelings to be hurt and two...there is so much on mommy I can use but I don't what to put in my report" she answered as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Gabriella one my feelings won't be hurt and second I can help you with your report" he told her.

"You can't help me give it. I know when I get up and give it in front of the class I will cry" she whispered.

"It's all right to cry sweet heart you know that plus Troy will be there and Kelsi and Taylor you will have your friends to lean on" Greg said wiping his daughter tears.

"I'm just nervous I guess" she said.

"I know but you will be fine. Let's start this report by you listing the reasons why your mommy inspires you then go from there" Greg suggested.

"You mean make an outline" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah outline right" her father said turning red.

"Dad you have no idea how to write" Gabriella teased.

"Why you little…." Greg trailed off as Gabriella leaped off his lap and ran.

He chased after her. They spent the rest of the night laughing and remembering their mother and wife. Little did either of them know tomorrow would change everything.


	2. The Anniversary

**A/N I DOWN'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella again ignored her alarm and her father once again came into the room and tickled her sides until she woke up. At breakfast things changed when Greg said "Gabriella…How would you feel if I started to date again"?

"I guess if it makes you happy but what if this lady doesn't like me" Gabriella asked?

"That is what I thought you would say. Do you remember my friend Sarah from the office" Greg asked?

"I only met her once but I know who you are talking about" Gabriella answered.

"Well she asked me out and I said I wouldn't go out with anyone who wasn't right for you so I invited her over for dinner to see how the two of you get along. If you like her and you two get along…and only if then I will go out with her" Greg told her.

"Ok daddy" she answered. She took a quick look at the calendar to see if she had any other plans and froze when she saw what today was.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Come in" Greg called.

He became worried about his daughter because she seemed to freeze. Troy enter the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl" Troy greeted.

"Hi Troy" Gabriella replied quietly.

Troy hugged her and whispered in her ear "What's wrong"?

"I'll tell you in the car" she whispered back.

Gabriella pulled away.

"Dad can Troy come over after school please" Gabriella begged.

"Sure baby I understand this will be hard at first" Greg answered

Gabriella nodded and headed out the door with Troy.

In the car Troy did not force Gabi to speak. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

"My dad met someone" she muttered.

"What" Troy asked?

"He is having someone over for dinner who he likes and I just have a really bad feeling" she told him.

"Brie I'm sure everything will be ok. You dad wouldn't do anything he thought would be bad for you" Troy soothed.

"I'm just nervous" she said softly.

"I'll be there with you. I got your back" he told her with a smile.

She just looked at him with a scared, nervous, unsure look.

"Hey where is that smile I love" he asked?

She shrugged. He heard a small sniffle come from her and he looked over.

"Brie don't cry" he said.

"I want my mommy" she whimpered trying not to cry.

"Oh Brie" Troy whispered. He pulled over and parked. Then he took Gabriella into his arms hugging her.

"Everything will work out I promise. I'll be here through it all" he whispered rubbing her back.

She nodded and he pulled away. He got back on the road and drove to school. Gabriella was quiet the rest of the way. Troy figured it was because she was scared of her dad dating but it wasn't. She was nervous but only because she was shy when it came to meeting new people. What was bugging her was the one year anniversary of her mom's death and she couldn't stop thinking about that night. She couldn't focus on anything other than her mom during school.

"Gabriella will you please give us the answer for number 12" her math teacher asked?

Gabriella was thrown from her thoughts at the sound of her name and said the first thing that came to her mind "George Washington"

"This is math class" her teacher said.

The other students laughed as Gabriella looked down.

"You did do the homework didn't you" her teacher asked?

"Yes I did Mrs. Smith. I'm sorry I'm just having an off day the answer is….negative four" she answered softly.

"What happen geek your brain get too big for your head and exploded" a boy asked?

Gabriella just looked down as the other kids in class laughed.

"Oh shut it big head" Taylor said.

Taylor was another one of Gabi's friends.

"Must be embarrassing to have a stupid kid like you. Your mom was lucky to die when she did" the kid teased again.

Gabriella raised her hand "May I please leave" she asked her voice cracking.

Mrs. Smith side, she knew Gabriella was a smart student and for her to make a mistake like that must have meant something bad was going on at home so she nodded.

Gabriella grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

At lunch later that day Troy became worried when Gabriella didn't show up.

"Taylor where is Gabriella" he asked?

"She wasn't in English with you" she asked?

"No why" Troy asked getting worried?

"She was distant in class today and messed up on an answer and everyone laughed and made fun of her" Taylor told him.

"She must be thinking about her dad" Troy sighed.

"Her dad" Taylor asked?

"Her dad is bring a new women home tonight and might start to date her" Troy told her.

"Already her mom has been dead barely a year" Taylor gasped.

"It will be a year…." Troy trailed off with a gasp "It was a year ago today" he said softly.

Then it all clicked in Troy;s head. He finally understood why Gabriella was so quiet. She wasn't worried about her dad she was missing her mom.

"No…that jerk" Taylor said.

"What Jerk" Troy asked?

"Josh. He said Gabriella's parents would be embarrassed by the mistake she made and her mom left at the right time…IN other words her mom was lucky to die after her mess up rather then before" Taylor sighed.

"That monster" Troy growled.

Troy got and left. He knew where Gabriella was. He went into his dad's office. Jack Bolton was the basketball coach.

"I'm going after Gabi can you cover for us" he asked?

"Where did she go" Jack asked?

Troy told him everything.

"Ok I'll cover for you" Jack sighed.

Troy ran out of school. He drove until he reached the cemetery. He parked and got out of the car and walked until he saw Gabriella. She was laying on her stomach with her face buried on the stone crying hysterically. Her body shook as she cried breathlessly her could hear her begging for her mom to come back. He walked over and kneeled down by her. He rubbed her back trying to soothe her. She looked over at him and sat up. It took her less than a second to fall into his arms crying into his chest. Troy held her letting her cry and get her feelings out. After a little bit she calmed down.

"Thank you Troy" she said.

"Anytime angel. Taylor told what happen in class. Josh was a jerk to say those things to you. None of it is true you know that right" Troy told her.

She nodded.

"If it wasn't my mom's one year anniversary I would of just laughed in his face but today it just it hurt" she said, the last part in a whimper.

"I know baby and I'm sorry he said those things to you" Troy said softly.

"It's not your fault Troy" Gabriella sighed. "It's mine. If I hadn't gone out that day my mom wouldn't of had to come and get me and she never would of crashed".

"Baby this wasn't your fault" Troy said sternly.

"Yes it is Troy. If I had stayed at that sleepover instead of crying like a baby to my mommy she wouldn't of gotten hurt" Gabriella argued.

"I was at that sleepover remember? Everyone was making you uncomfortable. The dares they gave you were unfair and you didn't want to stay it wasn't because you were scared to be without your parents or anything" Troy explained.

"I still made the call Troy. I still made her go out late at night".

"She wanted to protect you baby. She didn't want you to stay someplace to make you feel uncomfortable" Troy told her.

"She didn't even show up. I got a call from the hospital later" Gabriella said.

"Oh sweet heart I wish there was something I could do" Troy said softly.

"You're doing it. Today is just a hard day for me" she vented.

"I'll be by your side the whole time baby I promise. No matter what happens no matter what anyone says I will not leave until you say to leave" Troy promised.

"Thank you Troy you are the best" she smiled.

"You make me that way" Troy replied.

"Wow that was lame" Gabriella muttered.

Troy heard her.

" Oh really well how about this" he asked as he pulled her so she was laying across his lap and tickled her making her break out into squeals of giggles. "Is this lame" he asked?

"Tr…Troy st…st…st…stop" she laughed.

"Nope not until you say the famous words" he teased.

"N…no" she laughed.

"Fine then I'm going to keep on tickling you" Troy told her.

Then a big gust of wind blew by and knocked Troy over making him stop. Gabriella giggled and moved off Troy.

"My mommy always had my back when it came to you and my daddy tickling me" she smiled.

"Yeah I forgot that detail" Troy laughed. "She always said we should talk about our problems with our words not tickling".

"That's cause she knew how sensitive I was" Gabriella told him.

"What do you mean was" Troy laughed again sitting up.

"Ok am sensitive" she smiled.

"That's better. You ready to go" he asked?

"Where" she asked?

"Well depending on the time school or home" he told her.

Her smiled vanished and she looked down. "Two places I don't want to go" she whispered.

"I know baby but you have to go home and see your dad" he told her softly,

"I trust my daddy Troy I do I'm just nervous about meeting the new girl" she told her.

"I'll be there with you so don't worry" he told her again.

"I'm shy" she confessed.

He only smiled. "I know you are and that is one of the things I love about you".

She smiled back.

"See that smile wasn't so hard was it" he teased.

"It was torture" she teased back.

"Poor baby" he mocked.

"Shut up" she giggled.

He laughed with her and said "Come on let's head back".

She looked down at her mom's grave and sighed. "I love you mommy I miss you"

Troy and her stood up and headed back to the car. Troy drove her home.


	3. The Dinner

**A/N I DOWN OWN ANYTHING!**

Troy drove her home. Gabriella took a deep breath as she got out of Troy's car. He got out as well and wrapped his around her shoulder pulling her into him.

"I'm here" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and they walked in.

"Daddy I'm home" she called out.

She prepared herself for the tickle attack her dad usually gave her when she got home but nothing happen.

"Maybe he is cooking" Troy said.

They walked into the kitchen and saw a women who looked around the same age as her father but really skinny and really blond. Her chest was huge. So huge they looked almost fake.

"Gabriella good to see you again dear" the blond said.

"Sarah welcome to our house. This is my boyfriend Troy" Gabriella said.

"Oh so this is Troy. I remember you talking about him when I saw you last. You were 13 I think and all you talking about was how cute he was and how you would marry him someday" Sarah smiled.

Gabriella blushed.

"Please stop" she said.

"Oh he doesn't mind do you Troy" Sarah asked?

"Well no but if it is making Gabriella uncomfortable then I would rather you not do it" Troy said.

If it was her father teasing her like that it would be one thing but this women hardly knows Gabriella or himself he saw no reason why she would tease Gabriella like that.

"Well it's good to meet you Troy. I've heard so much about you. Although you aren't much. I thought you would be better looking. What do you do anyway. Play chess" Sarah asked?

"I'm the captain of East High Wildcats" Troy said.

"And they are" Sarah asked?

"My basketball team. I play basketball" Troy said.

"Ok see now that will get you nowhere in life. Gabriella has the brains and she is going to get into Harvard where as you will end up on the streets one day" Sarah told him.

"I'm going to Stanford not Harvard and Troy is a great basketball player he will make lots of money playing for the Lakers one day" Gabriella said.

"Why Stanford those people are idiots" Sarah asked?

"My mommy went to Stanford and I want to follow in her footsteps" Gabriella said.

"My point exactly" Sarah laughed.

Gabriella felt her blood boil.

"My mommy was a very bright person and was taught by the best in Stanford and I will go to Stanford you have no say in what I do you aren't my mommy" Gabriella snapped.

"Why would you want to follow in your mom's footprints. She died didn't she" Sarah asked? "She died before she could see you get married or have grandkids or even watch you graduate. She won't even be here to see you go off to Stanford" Sarah laughed.

"Ok enough about Maria. Sarah tell us about you" Troy asked changing the subject knowing Gabriella would only be able to take so much about mom before she broke.

Before Sarah could answer Greg walked in.

"Ah Gabriella welcome home. I see you met Sarah" he said.

"Yes daddy" Gabriella answered her voice cracked.

Troy knew she needed a moment to pull herself together.

"Excuse us, we just want to put our book bags down in Gabriella's room" Troy said.

"Of course" Sarah smiled sweetly

Troy and Gabriella went into her room and closed the door. They set their bags down and Troy looked at Gabriella who was shaking trying to hold herself together.

"Brie let it out" he said.

"She is right. My mommy won't be here to see me Graduate or go to Stanford. She won't be here to watch me get married or help me through having a baby. Troy I need her. I can't do this without her. Oh Troy making it stop hurting please" Gabriella cried.

Troy pulled Gabriella into him and let her cry into his chest. His heart was breaking. He wished more than anything he could take her pain away.

"You mom is here. I don't care what Sarah says. Your mom will always be in your heart and she will be here for everything you named. Just not physically" Troy soothed.

Gabriella calmed down and looked up at Troy, "I'm sorry she was so mean to you" she said.

"I've heard worse from West High. She didn't hurt me" he told her.

"She hurt me" Gabriella whimpered.

"I know but nothing she said is true. Did you really saw I was cute and you wanted to marry me" he asked?

Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest.

"Troy don't" she whined.

He laughed. "Aww come on baby I'm just teasing you"

She looked up at him. "Yes I said that and it is still true but in the future" she told him.

"Oh so I'm only cute in the future" he asked?

She nodded.

He poked her side and held her tighter making sure she couldn't get away. "Well I think you need to be punished because you hurt my feelings" he told her and poked her again.

"Troy stop it" she said trying not to giggle.

"You hurt my feelings Brie. You have to pay" he told her and poked her again.

"Troy" Gabriella squealed.

She squirmed trying to get away but as a result she ended up backing herself onto her self giving Troy the advantage of being able to pin her down.

"No Troy" she squealed.

He pinned her down and started to lift her shirt just above her ribs . He had done it before and knew she didn't mind him doing that. Although she knew what was happen. He only had one thing in mind when he lifted her and she wasn't in the mood for it.

"No Troy no" she squealed as she pulled her shirt back down half way. She just covered her ribs when Troy grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head with one hand and lifted her shirt back up with the other.

"No Troy please" she squealed.

Troy smiled and pressed his lips to her stomach. He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Troy please don't" she squealed.

He smiled against her skin and blew the biggest and hardest raspberry he could setting off into screams of laughter. He moved her mouth over her sides and blew another one.

"NO" she screamed in laughter.

He kept switching between her ribs, stomach, and sides blowing raspberries causing Gabriella to laugh and squirm hysterically.

"St……stop, st……stop plea……please" she begged breathlessly.

Troy just continued. Gabriella squirmed like mad trying to get away.

"Mo……mommy he……help m……me" she screamed in laughter.

"Troy Gabriella dinner" Greg called.

Troy stopped and let Gabriella sit up. She just smiled. Her mom always had her back.

"You're very lucky" Troy said.

"I know. I was just kidding. You are very cute all the time" she smiled after she got her breathing back to normal.

He smiled as they walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"You sure took a long time to put your book bags down" Sarah commented.

"We figured we would start some now so later after you leaver we could finish" Troy lied.

"That was a good idea. You're very smart Troy" Sarah smiled.

"Thank you but I learn it all from Gabriella" Troy said.

Greg sat down next to Sarah as everyone started to eat.

"So Gabriella tell me about yourself" Sarah said.

"Well I'm sixteen. I go to East High I love math and reading" Gabriella said.

"Awesome tell me more" Sarah squealed joyfully.

"Uh…my favorite color is blue….."

"Because of Troy's eyes" Sarah asked?

"No" Gabriella answered.

"Then why" Sarah asked?

"Why does it matter" Gabriella snapped.

"Gabriella Ann Montez do not snap at Sarah like that "Greg said.

"Fine. I like blue because my mommy always wore blue and it reminds me of her happy"

"Oh well how wonderful. You must miss your mother a lot huh. I know how it feels. I've never lost anyone but I've seen it on tv it seem terrible". Sarah said.

"Can we not talk about this please" Gabriella asked?

"Well talking about the pain help. Don't you want to talk about your mother" Sarah asked?

"Gabriella loves her mother but today is the anniversary of the day she died so the topic is a little sensitive so please can just stop talking her mom" Troy said.

"Oh I understand. I'm so sorry for your loss" Sarah lied.

"It's all right Sarah you didn't know" Greg said.

"If you don't mind me asking how did she die" Sarah asked?

"We do mind" Gabriella answered.

"Car crash, She was driving to pick Gabriella up from a sleepover and got hit by a drunk driver" Greg said.

"Why not just tell her mommy's life story dad" Gabriella snapped.

"Gabriella Ann Montez do not speak to be like that" Greg ordered.

"I don't want to talk about mommy ok is that too much to ask" Gabriella asked as tears filled her eyes.

Troy squeezed her hand reminding her he was there.

"In all fairness Gabriella has a point. She has already asked nicely to not talk about her mother yet you keep bringing it up" he told them.

Gabriella sniffed trying to not cry.

"Gabriella why don't you go into the bathroom and wet your face and pull yourself together" Greg said.

Gabriella got up from the table. Once she was out of ear shot Sarah asked "Do you blame her? Gabriella I mean? Do you blame her for your wife's death"?

"I did when it first happen but it wasn't her fault. Some drunk driver slammed into her and she died. It was bad luck" Greg explained.

Troy was shocked Sarah would ask something like that. Sarah and Greg continued to talk Troy noticed Gabriella taking a long time. He excused himself and went to the bathroom door and heard crying. He knocked on the door.

"Baby it's me can I come in" he asked?

She didn't give an answer she just cried.

Sighing Troy opened the door and went in. She was sitting up against the tub with her knees pulled up to her chest crying into legs.

"Oh Brie" Troy said softly.

He went over and took her into his arms.

"Troy I……" she trailed off as she cried.

"Shhhh it's ok. I'm here" he soothed.

"I can't go back in there Troy please. It's just to hard" she cried.

"You don't have to Brie you don't have to" Troy said.

Troy wouldn't make Gabriella go back out to spend time with a women who asks her father if he blames her own mother's death. Troy lifted Gabriella and took her into her bedroom and set her down on the bed. She pulled her legs up and curled into a fetal position. Troy got on the other side and pulled into her into him wrapping his arms around her. He just laid there holding knowing there wasn't much else he could do.

A little bit later they heard Greg call for them. When they didn't answer Greg went to Gabi's room.

"Gabriella Troy what are you doing" he asked?

"Gabriella isn't feeling very well. I think it might be the food she ate at lunch today at school" Troy told him.

"Well I made your favorite cake that might help" her father said.

"I'm sorry daddy I'm just not feeling well" she said.

"Gabriella I really wanted you to spend time with Sarah" Greg sighed.

"Please daddy I'm sorry" Gabriella cried.

"Just come finishing eating then if you still feel sick you can go back and lay down" Greg offered.

Sighing Gabriella nodded and stood up. She and Troy made their way back into the kitchen and sat down. Greg took his seat and smiled.

"So Gabriella how did you and Troy meet" Sarah asked?

"We have been friends since we were babies. My mommy and daddy were best friends with his mommy and daddy in high school" Gabriella explained.

"So you fell in love with your best friend. Very sweet. I do have to ask Troy. A big basketball jock like you what made you fall in love with Gabriella? Why not a cheerleader" Sarah asked?

"Because Gabriella wanted me for me not for my popularity. Cheerleaders cared about their hair, nails, and looks that's is. Gabriella cares for everyone and loves me the way I am" Troy growled.

"Isn't that sweet" Sarah faked.

"I love Gabriella and I always will" Troy told her.

"I love Troy nothing will pull us apart" Gabriella said.

"There was a time I believed that with my ex before he cheated on me and I'm sure your parents believed that too before your mom passed away" Sarah said.

"My parents are still together. Just because she is dead doesn't mean she is gone. Mommy is still in mine and daddy's hearts" Gabriella growled.

"I never said she wasn't. I just meant that in the physical sense she isn't here which means your parents are apart" Sarah said.

"So what are you saying? That I will die or Troy is going to cheat on me" Gabriella asked?

"No not at all I'm just saying to be careful. I know Troy's type and if you aren't careful Troy will hurt you" Sarah warned.

"Um you know it is getting late. Gabriella and I have school tomorrow and homework to finish" Troy

"You're right I should go thank you for having me Greg" Sarah said kissing his cheek.

Gabriella forced herself not to puke. Greg walked Sarah out.

"You dad is going to make me leave but don't worry I'll be in your room waiting" Troy whispered

She nodded. Greg walked in and sent Troy home.

"So Gabriella honestly what do you think of Sarah" Greg asked?

"I'm sorry daddy I don't like her. Before she came in she was very rude to me and Troy and all through dinner she was upsetting me and saying Troy was a bad person. I just don't have a good feeling about her" Gabriella said.

"You're just mad that she was talking about your mother. Listen Gabriella I know you miss her. I miss her too but you have to talk about her and you can't not like people who ask about her because newsflash Gabriella you aren't the only one who lost someone" Greg yelled.

"Daddy you wanted me to be honest. You said if I didn't like her you wouldn't date her" Gabriella cried.

"If you had good reason. She brought up your mother that is the only reason you don't like her….you know what Gabriella just go to your room" Greg sighed.

Gabriella headed to her room in tears. When she got there Troy was sitting on her bed. He saw the tears and stood up and opened his arms.

"Come here Brie" he said.

She ran into his arms and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm loosing him. I loosing my dad" she cried.

"Shhhh baby it's ok. I'm here" he whispered.

"I can't loose my dad too. I can't Troy I can't" she whimpered.

"All right baby girl. Shhh. I'm here. It's been a hard rough day for you both just let's get some sleep" he soothed.

"Will you stay" she asked?

"Of course" he answered.

Together they climbed into bed and Gabriella cuddled Troy and fell asleep.


	4. The Truth Hurts

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella heard her alarm go off but Troy turned it off. She stayed a sleep waiting for her father. She ignored Troy's actions to wake her up.

Greg Montez walked into the room and smiled at Troy. He grabbed Gabriella's arm and lifted it over her head. Troy did the same to the other arm. Greg counted on his fingers to three and when he reached three they both tickled her sides.

"NO" she squealed and burst into giggles "N…no st…stop" she laughed.

"Say the magic words my dear" Greg teased/

"Yeah Brie say the magic words" Troy laughed.

"N…n….no" she laughed.

"Fine then we will blow raspberries" Troy warned.

"O…ok, O…ok" Gabriella laughed.

Knowing she couldn't say anything not the moment they stopped.

"You are the best daddy ever and Troy you are the hottest and best basketball player and nobody could ever beat you" she breathe out.

"Good girl" Greg laughed and he left the room.

"I told you everything would be back to normal" Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded and climbed out of bed as Troy went home to change. Making her way downstairs Gabriella sat down and sat Greg already eating. There was only enough for her.

"Sarah says you should start doing things on your own. SO tomorrow you are waking up on your own and this morning you are making breakfast for yourself" he said.

Gabriella nodded and made herself some cereal. Troy picked her up and brought her to school. He was going to spend the night with his grandfather again so he dropped Gabriella off at home after school. Gabriella walked in and called out to her dad that she was home. She figured He was in kitchen with Sarah again so she was going to head in there when her father jumped in front of her and grabbed her spinning her around. Her giggles filled the room making Greg smile. He laid Gabriella down on the couch and pinned her arms up over her head and lifted her shirt and blew raspberries all over her stomach and sides.

"NO" Gabriella squealed in giggles.

She hated raspberries because they tickled her so much but that was why her father and Troy did it.

"Da…dad…daddy st…stop" Gabriella giggled.

"Say the magic words" Greg said in a sing song voice.

"N…no wa…way" Gabriella laughed.

"Fine then I won't stop" Greg laughed.

Gabriella laughed hysterically as her father tickled her. Normally she said the magic words and it was over but she missed this yesterday so she was letting it go longer. Just when she thought things were getting back to normal the front door opened and a loud squeal was heard.

"Gregykinz I'm here" Sarah's voice rang out.

Greg pulled his head away and his hands back causing him to pull Gabriella off the couch and onto the floor. Greg ran and hugged Sarah.

"Gregy I missed you last night" Sarah said in a baby voice.

"I missed you two. Let me change out of my work clothes and we will hang out" Greg said.

He kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Why are you on the floor" Sarah asked?

"My dad was tickling me and when he pulled away he knocked me off the couch" Gabriella stood up off the floor.

"Tickling? Please Tickling is so stupid. I'm not even ticklish. You can tickle me anywhere and I won't even smirk" Sarah scoffed.

Rolling her eyes Gabriella tried to be nice and start over.

"Hi Sarah nice to see you again" Gabriella said being nice.

"You will be seeing a lot of me from now on. Because I am going to replace your mother and you can't stop me. Hate to break it to you Gabs but you are no longer the only women in your father's life. I will make your father forget all about your stupid mother…."

Gabriella pushed Sarah and ran into her father's room in tears.

Greg had just put a shirt on when his door flung open and Gabriella stood there in tears.

"Gabriella what's the matter sweetheart" Greg asked?

"Daddy she…" Gabriella trailed off and cried.

Greg rushed to his daughters side and pulled her into a hug. Greg rubbed his daughters back.

"What is it darling angel. Are you hurt" he asked?

"Not physically. Sarah told me she was going to replace mommy and make you forget her" Gabriella whimpered.

"Well we are going to fix this" Greg said.

He took his daughter's hand and they walked into the living room.

"Sarah my dear, Gabriella has told me that you said you were going to replace her mother and make me forget my wife" Greg said.

"Oh no of course not Gregy I said I was NOT going to replace her mother and I would make sure you never forgot your wife. She must of misunderstood me" Sarah lied.

"Oh see angel you misunderstood that's all. Now let's do something" Greg smiled.

"I have homework maybe later" Gabriella said.

"So homework is more important than your father? Gabriella I thought you loved your father" Sarah asked?

"I do but I have a test I need to study for. It is worth half my grade and if I fail I'll never get into Stanford" Gabriella said.

"Aww come on angel spend a little time with your dad" Greg pleaded.

"Dad I really should study" Gabriella said softly.

"Who cares if you don't get into Stanford. You can just go to Harvard" Sarah said.

"I want to go to Stanford" Gabriella argued.

"Why cause your mommy went there. Just case she went there doesn't mean you have. Your mother won't hate you if you don't go In fact she might hate you if you don't listen to your dads new girlfriend" Sarah said.

"Girlfriend? You two just met" Gabriella asked?

"Gabriella I have to be honest. We have been dating for three weeks now. I brought her home because I thought it was time you meet her" Greg sighed.

"Dad you…you lied me" Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby but I didn't want to upset you. Sarah was there for me when your mom died and we just grew closer" Greg explained.

"And I wasn't there? Dad I was by your side every second of the day to help you heal" Gabriella said in shock.

"Look if you have homework to do then go do it. Just leave Sarah and I alone" Greg said.

He took Sarah's hand and led her away. Sarah turned back and gave an evil smirk. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes and she turned around and ran. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse thunder hit and lighting struck and rain poured down. Gabriella didn't turn back she kept going. She knew where she was going and she wasn't going to stop until she got there.


	5. A night of laugher and rest

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Finally she reached the house and rang the doorbell. She was soaked head to toes from the rain. Her clothes stuck to her like glue. The light blinded her as an older women opened the door.

"Gabriella what a surprise come in" Troy's grandmother said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you" she said softly looking down.

"Not at all you are just in time. We are telling stories about Troy's mom and dad as kids" The grandmother said.

When Gabriella didn't move or answer the grandmother looked outside and saw no other cars other then her own and the Bolton's. "Did you run all the way here from home" she asked?

"I really needed to see Troy" she answered.

"Well then come on in. Let's get you out of those wet clothes" she smiled.

Gabriella stepped in and waited as she closed the door. She follows Troy's grandma into the living room where she heard laughter.

"Dad you really got so scared that you wet the bed" Troy laughed.

"I spilled my water glass" Jack defended.

"Troy you have a visitor" his grandmother said.

Everyone looked at Gabriella. Troy knew something was wrong.

"Gabriella what are you doing in those wet clothes? Did you walk all the way here" Lucille asked? (Troy's mom).

"I'm sorry to intrude I just really needed to see Troy" she said softly looking at the floor then back up. Her eyes caught Troy's. "Sarah" he mouth?

She nodded.

Troy got up from his seat next to his grandfather.

"Gabriella and I will be back in a little bit. She have some trouble at home" Troy said.

The adults nodded as Troy took Gabriella up the stairs into the guest room he was staying in.

"First let's get you changed" he said softly.

She nodded.

He took a sweatshirt and sweat pants from his bag and gave them too her.

"Here Brie go change" he whispered.

She took the clothes and sniffed. She made her way to the bathroom and got changed.

She came back and said "I left my wet clothes hanging out the shower rod I hope that is ok.

"OK course it is ok. Come here baby" he said opening his arms.

Gabriella ran into his arms and cried into his chest.

"I'm here Brie I'm here shhhhhh It's ok" he soothed.

"Troy Sarah said……and then my dad said…….. we got into a fight and I left….Troy I'm loosing him" she cried.

"Shhhhhh I can't understand you" Troy said rubbing her back.

Gabriella told Troy what happen and cried into his chest as he soothed her.

"I had to get away Troy. I just couldn't be at home with that witch anymore. She is out to ruin me and my daddy but my daddy is too blind to see it. I was there for him when mommy died and he thinks I wasn't. Troy my daddy always said he would be there to heal my broken heart so why is he the one breaking it" she cried.

"Oh baby I wish I had answers bur I don't. Just know that I'm here. I am not leaving you ever" He promised.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first" she whimpered.

"Don't be sorry baby I am always here if you need me always. Plus my grandparents love you. You can spend the night here and then tomorrow we will figure out the next move" he told her.

"I like that plan" she said softly.

"Good. Now let's see that beautiful smile or I'll get the tickle monster out and he is in the mood for raspberries" Troy warned.

"NO" she squealed.

"Good girl. Come on lets go back down and listen to my grandparents embarrass my parents" Troy laughed.

Giggling Gabriella nodded and together they went back down stairs. They laughed and had a good night.


	6. SLAP!

The next morning Gabriella woke up with a jolt. She looked around the room and noticed it had all been a bad dream. She felt arms wrap around her.

"You all right" Troy asked?

"Just a bad dream is all" she answered softly.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked again.

"Sarah stole my dad from me. I was an orphan…Troy I'm scared. My dad is changing too fast too soon and I don't like who he is becoming" she vented.

"Talk to him. When you are alone tell him how you feel and I'm sure he will stop. If he is the same Greg I know he will" Troy told her.

"What if he isn't" Gabriella whimpered.

"Then we need to get my parents involved. Maybe they can talk to your dad and help him change back" Troy soothed.

"I hope so" she whispered.

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon with Troy's family before going home. Jack dropped Gabriella off at home. She thanked them and said her goodbyes before walking inside. She heard loud giggles coming from her father's room. She peeked her head in the door and gasped. Sarah was laying on the bed with no shirt on and her father on ontop of her with no shirt kissing her stomach. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. He father was playing the 'I love you' game. He used to do it to her mom before she died. Her mom would lay on her back and her dad would get on top of her and kiss her stomach, where she was most ticklish and tell her to say 'I love you' of course she couldn't because of the giggles. That was the fun of it. That was their game. Gabriella had asked if she could play but her father said no because it was a special game that he only played with her mom. Now he was playing it with a women he hardly knew.

"Tell me you love me. Come on I can't hear you" Greg said kissing her stomach.

Sarah was giggling like crazy. Gabriella could tell it was fake she even said she wasn't ticklish.

"Stop Gregykinz stop" Sarah fake laughed.

"Not until you say the magic words" Greg teased.

"I love you" Sarah breathe out.

"I love you too" Greg said breathlessly.

Then they started to make out.

"NO" Gabriella cried out.

She ran to her room in tears. He had only known Sarah and short while and he already said he loved her and was making out with her. Her door flew open and her dad said "Gabriella Ann Montez how dare you spy on me".

"How dare you tell Sarah you love her? It took you three years before you said 'I love you' to mommy" Gabriella cried.

"What I do with Sarah is none of your business Gabriella I respect your privacy with Troy so do the same for me" Greg said.

"Daddy how could you love her she is so fake" Gabriella asked?

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SARAH" He yelled.

Greg Montez just yelled at Gabriella. He never did that.

"Daddy she is using you" Gabriella whimpered.

SLAP!

Greg Montez had just hit his daughter across the face, and it was so strong it knocked Gabriella over.

Grabbing her cheek Gabriella stared in shock as her father left the room. Once her father was gone she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. It was official her dad was gone.

**A/N Greg just hit her! Will she tell Troy or will things get worse from here? **


	7. Running Away

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

The next day at school Gabriella was quiet and Troy knew something was wrong. During free period they met at her secret spot on the roof top garden. Sitting on the bench Troy asked the question "What's going on baby girl"?

Sniffing Gabriella wiped the cover up off her bruised cheek.

"Gabriella what happen" Troy gasped grabbing her face gently.

"My daddy flipped out. He was playing the 'I love you' game with Sarah and he told her he loved her right in front of me. When I told him how I felt he slapped me and yelled at me. Troy where is my daddy going? Why is he leaving me" Gabriella cried.

"Oh baby" Troy said softly.

He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Shhhh baby shhhhhh everything will work itself out I promise" he soothed.

"What if I loose him Troy? What if Sarah takes him away from me for good. I'll be an orphan" Gabriella cried.

"Then I will be right here but I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen to you baby" He said softly rubbing her back

"I love you so much Troy you are so good to me" she whimpered.

"You've been my best friend forever baby girl. I hate when you are upset. Now are you going to smile or am I going to have to tickle you" he asked?

"No" she whined.

"Then I want to see one of your sparkling smiles" he said.

Gabriella tried to smile but Troy could tell it was fake.

"That isn't a smile. I said smile" he said poking her in the side.

She squirmed and whined "No"

"Yes" Troy laughed.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Fine" Troy said.

He lifted her arm and tickled her underarm. She screamed and wiggled on his lap laughing hysterically.

"NO TROY" she screamed.

He stopped and smiled.

"Ha made you smile" he bragged.

"You always make me smile" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. After school Gabriella went home and her father again tickling the not ticklish Sarah. Sighing Gabriella went into her room and did her homework. When she finished she decided to make dinner for her father to help make peace.

When she finished cooking she went to her father's room. She knocked the door and heard a squeal then her father say "Come in". She walked in and her father was on top of Sarah who had no shirt or pants and his father was in only his boxers.

"UH…um I made dinner" Gabriella stuttered in shock at what she saw.

Greg jumped up.

"Awesome job baby girl just give Sarah and I time to get dressed" Greg smiled.

Gabriella nodded and ran out of the room. She went into the kitchen and sat down in her seat. She waited for her father to come before she started. Greg and Sarah entered the room and took a seat.

"Daddy I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have been watching you" Gabriella said as her father started to eat.

"It's ok baby girl. I shouldn't have yelled or hit you" Greg answered.

"I forgive you" Gabriella smiled.

"Hold on. Gregy you don't need to be sorry. She had no right seeing what she did. You had every right to yell at her" Sarah said.

"She said sorry Sarah that's all she can do" Greg said.

"But she isn't sorry. She only said that because she wanted you to love her again. She did the same thing just now. She walked in when both of us were undressed" Sarah said.

"Daddy said I could come in" Gabriella answered her.

"No he didn't. He said 'wait'. You entered anyway" Sarah lied.

"I remember what my daddy said" Gabriella

"Daddy? You're sixteen and you still call him daddy? You really are a big baby" Sarah said.

"I can call him whatever I want" Gabriella said back.

"Well once your father and I get married I want you to call me mommy then" Sarah smirked.

"Married" Gabriella asked?

"Not yet but one day and when that day comes you are to call Sarah mommy" Greg ordered.

"Mommy is my special name for my mom. I will not call anyone else that. If you do get married I will call you Sarah and nothing more" Gabriella growled.

"All I want is for you to like me. I never wanted to replace your mother" Sarah faked cried.

"All you want is my daddy's money. You don't love him. You don't even care for him. All you care about is yourself" Gabriella snapped.

"GABRIELLA ANN MONTEZ! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY SARAH!. SHE IS RIGHT! ALL SHE HAS EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LIKE HER! SHE NEVER WANTED TO REPLACE YOUR MOTHER BUT YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU? ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND WHAT YOU WANT! NO SHE MAY NOT BE YOUR MOTHER BUT SHE IS THE CLOSEST THJING YOU HAVE AND RIGHT NOW YOUR MOTHER WOULD HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME GABRIELLA YOUR MOTHER HATES YOU" Greg yelled.

Gabriella jumped from the table and ran out of the house.


	8. The Hurricane

**A/N I DOWN ANYTHING!**

At school the next day Troy became worried when Gabriella didn't show up for school.

"Taylor any idea where Gabriella is" he asked?

"No. I haven't heard from her since the other day" Taylor said.

"I have a bad feeling" Troy sighed.

After school he went to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Greg answered the door wrapped in a sheet.

"Is Gabriella home" he asked?

"Haven't seen her since last night" Greg said.

"Ok" Troy said.

He closed the door and went around back. He went into Gabriella's room. Her bed was still made and her cell phone was sitting on her nightstand charging. Troy felt sick. He ran home and told his parents.

"I'm sure she will be home soon Honey I wouldn't worry" Jack said.

Sighing Troy sat by the window waiting. He only hoped Gabriella was ok. Time passed and it soon became dinner time and it grew dark. Thunder was heard in the distant and Troy knew a storm was coming. Gabriella hated thunderstorms. Jack came into the room.

"Have you heard anything" he asked?

"No" Troy sighed?

"Call Greg again the weather man said a big storm was coming with winds up to 70mph. If the wind picks up it could be a Category One Hurricane" Jack said.

"Gabriella" Troy cried out.

He grabbed his phone and called the house. The answering Machine picked up and Troy growled.

"It's Troy I'm worried about Gabriella please call me" he said and hung up.

He looked outside and saw it was pouring and the wind was going crazy. Thunder was crashing so loud the house shook and lighting struck so bright it lit up the whole street. He knew wherever Gabriella was she was petrified.

"That's it" he said.

He grabbed a jacket and threw it on then grabbed a umbrella and a second jacket.

"Troy where are you going" Jack asked?

"To find Gabriella" he answered and left without a second thought.

At the park Gabriella hid under the slide curled into ball shaking and crying. She wished Troy was there to save her She heard a faint voice calling her name but she thought it was all in her mind.

"Troy" she cried out.

"Gabriella where are you" Troy cried out hearing her cry for him.

Gabriella heard him voice louder and looked up. All she could see was the rain pouring down and the wind blowing so hard rain blew into her eyes blurring her vision.

"TROY I'M UNDER THE SLIDE PLEASE HELP ME" She screamed over the thunder

Troy ran over to her and knelt down.

"Troy" she whimpered.

"I'm here baby girl. I'm here. Shhhhhh" he said.

He wrapped the second jacket around her shoulders and lifted the hood.

"Come on baby. Let's get you out of this rain" he said softly.

"I don't want to go home " she sniffed.

"You aren't. You are coming to my house ok" he asked?

She nodded. Together they walked out from the under the slide and made their way home.

When they finally got there they went inside and Jack and Lucille were waiting for them.

"Troy Bolton how dare you go out in this storm. It became a Category One Hurricane and you could have been…." Jack was cut by a sniff. He looked at Gabriella and sighed. "Where was she" he asked?

"At the park under the slide" Troy answered pulling Gabriella closer to him as she buried her face into his side.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Take her upstairs and both of you get out of those wet clothes before you get sick. The shudders are up and dinner is cooking. I'll call Greg and let him know Gabriella is safe" Jack sighed.

"He won't care. All he cares about is Sarah" Gabriella cried.

"What" Lucille asked?

Sighing Troy said "Greg started to date again and the women is awful. She is mean to Gabriella and nice in front of Greg. Greg falls for it and treats Gabriella like dirt. That's why she ran away".

"I'll have a talk with Greg. Go get changed" Jack said.

Troy took Gabriella upstairs and into his room. He sat her down on his bed and went to get her some clean clothes. As thunder hit lighting struck Gabriella whimpered. Troy came over and handed her the clothes but she didn't take them.

"You have to change sweet girl. You're going to get sick" he said softly.

Sighing she nodded and took the clothes and went into the bathroom. Troy got changed as well. When Gabriella came out she just sat down on the bed. Troy wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm up and down and whispered soothing thing s into her ear. Every time thunder hit or lighting struck Gabriella whimpered and buried her face into his chest.

"Make it stop Troy" she cried.

"Shhhhhh it will be over soon I promise" he whispered.

"No" she whimpered.

Sighing Troy knew there was only one way to relax her during big storms. He started to sing.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all"

Just that verse alone started calming her down.

"Shhhhhh there we go Angel. Just settled down" he said softly.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he answered.

"Troy Gabriella dinner" Jack called.

"I'm not hungry" she said softly.

Of course her stomach had mind of its own and growled. Troy laughed. "Not hungry huh" he teased.

Troy lifted her bridal style giving her sides a pinch making her squeal.

"No tickling" she said kicking her legs.

They made their way down the stairs as thunder hit making the house shake. Gabriella whimpered and buried her face in his neck.

"Shhhhhh you're safe" he said softly.

He made his way down and into the kitchen. Shortly after dinner Gabriella and Troy went back upstairs. Gabriella fell asleep not long after that. She got very little sleep the night before and was wiped out. Troy held her in his arms all making sure she was safe in his arms. He may not have admitted it but he was scared to death when he thought she was missing.

**A/N Ok you can all breathe again. Gabriella is fine. She and Troy are together again but now Jack and Lucille know the truth. But will they be too late to stop Greg?**


	9. Hospital

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning when the storm was over Jack went to talk to Greg. Troy was awoken by his cell phone.

"Ello" he answered still half asleep.

"Troy is me. Listen grab Gabriella and come down to the hospital" Jack said.

"Why" Troy asked?

"Greg was poisoned he might not live" Jack sighed.

"We will be right there" Troy said and hung up.

He looked at Gabriella and stroked her hair.

"Wake up baby girl" he said.

She groaned and shook her head.

"Baby you have to. It's important your dad he's…he's in the hospital" Troy said.

"What" Gabriella asked sitting up.

"I'll explain on the way" he said.

They jumped from bed and ran outside and headed to the hospital. When they got there they ran in and to Jack who was waiting for them.

"Dad what happen" Troy asked?

"I got there and no one answered the door. I broke in and found Greg on the bed with a weak heart beat and pulse. A cup of water was by his bed but I smelled it and it was a strong bad smell. They are doing everything they can but they don't think he will make it through the night" Jack said.

"No. You're lying" Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Jack sighed.

"No. He is all I have left. Please don't take him from me" she cried.

"The doctors are doing everything can to save him" Jack told her.

"NO"! Gabriella screamed.

"Shhhhh Brie I'm here. It's going to be ok" he said hugging her.

"Gabriella do you have any idea who did this" Jack asked?

"Sarah" Gabriella answered.

"All right I'll go talk to the cops. You two can go see him. 345 is his room number" Jack said.

Gabriella ran to his room and burst through the door.

"Daddy" she cried.

"He is fighting Ms. Montez I can tell you that" the doctor said.

"He better be" Gabriella said.

"I'll give you time" the doctor said and left.

"Gab…ella" a voice croaked.

"Daddy" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry baby girl. I was an idiot. I never should have treated you that way. I will regret it for the rest of my life" her father said.

"Shhhhh dad save your energy you need it" Gabriella said softly.

"Not until I say this…You were right Sarah was bad for me. She was trying to replace your mother and I was too blind to see it. I was so happy to have someone to love again that I didn't notice what she was doing to my number one girl" Greg said.

"Daddy I forgive. Just please fight this. You can't leave me daddy you can't. I lost mommy I can't loose you too please daddy don't leave me. I forgive you but please fight" Gabriella begged.

"I'm fighting baby I'm not letting Sarah win this. I am not leaving you parentless. I promised your mom I wouldn't when I saw her" Greg said.

"What" Gabriella asked?

"I died Gabriella. I saw your mother and she sent me back to you" Greg explained. "She told me to tell you she doesn't blame you for her death and that if you do blame yourself next time Troy or I tickle you she won't stop us" her father smiled.

Just then she felt a pinch in her sides and squealed. Troy came up behind her.

Greg laughed as Gabriella glared at him but started choking.

"Rest daddy" Gabriella said.

Greg closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

Troy and Gabriella left the room.

"Do you think he will really be ok" she asked?

"Of course he will baby girl" Troy soothed. "He has to be ok so he can help me tickle you and he knows that".

Gabriella giggled and nodded her head.

Troy held her in his arms knowing the next few hours were going to be rough. While on her way to the bathroom Gabriella heard a voice talking on the cell phone. She knew it anywhere it was Sarah. She stopped before the corner and listened.

"Yes I did. I poisoned him enough that there is no way he can live"

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her gasp.

"I don't care about that brat Gabriella. Once I get Greg's money I'll ship Gabriella off somewhere"

Gabriella started shaking. She felt arms go around her waist and jumped. She turned to scream but saw it was Troy. He put his finger to his lips telling her not to say anything. She nodded and turned back to listen.

"Once he dies I'll play the poor upset girlfriend and find a way to get my hands on his money and then I'll ship Gabriella off somewhere and she'll never be found again….

Gabriella turned and buried her face in Troy's chest. Sarah has tried to kill her father and if she succeeded she would be taken from her home and everything she knew and shipped off to who knows where. What was she going to do now?


	10. Back to normal and Daddy's girl

**A/N I DOWN'T OWN ANYTHING**

After Sarah hung up she walked away and Troy, along with Gabriella went and told Jack and the police everything they heard. Then Greg went into a coughing fit again. He started having trouble breathing causing the doctors to rush in and try to help.

"Daddy" Gabriella cried as she watched the doctor try to save her father.

"Shhhh Brie he will be fine" Troy soothed the best he could.

The doctor came out with a smile. "That last coughing fit was his body rejecting the poison. He is going to be just fine. He might have to stay in the hospital for a few days but that depends on how he is in the morning" the doctor said.

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you".

The doctor walked away and Gabriella shared a hug with Jack and Troy happy her father was going to be ok.

A week later Gabriella laid in bed sleeping happily. Sarah had been arrested for trying to kill her father. She had been caught with the drug that was in her father's water and arrested on the spot. Her father was released from the hospital after a few days and everything was back to normal.

"Gabriella wake up" Greg said one morning.

"No" Gabriella groaned.

Greg lifted his daughter's arm and tickled her sides.

She screamed and burst into giggles.

"Sto…stop da…dad…daddy" she giggled.

"Say the new magic words" Greg said.

Between laughing Gabriella said "I'm a daddy's girl".

**A/N So that is the end. There is another story in the making called "Finding a Family" so keep an eye out for that. Thanks to my readers, reviewers, and everyone who put me on alert it means a lot! **


End file.
